Naruto, toujours plus fort
by xxx-choubiquette-xxx
Summary: Après le départ de Sasuke vers Orochimaru, Naruto déserte. Le voila de retour quelques années plus tard. SasuxNaru
1. Chapter 1

Il fait nuit. La lune est pleine et blanche, il n'y a aucun nuage pour venir la troubler.  
Les rues sont calmes, rien ne bouge. Ou presque. A l'extérieur de ce village si paisible connue sous le nom de Konoha no Kuni, une ombre marche silencieusement sur le chemin de terre. C'est un homme. Plutôt grand, 1m80 vêtu d'une lourde cape noire noire qui lui descend jusqu'aux pieds. Occasionellement, losrqu'un léger coup de vent vient troubler la quiétude du paysage, on peut apercevoir quelques mèches blondes et rouges sortir de la capuche sombre.

-"Ca fait 10 ans! Déjà!" dit alors une voix

_Début du Flash-Back_

La Vallée de la Fin. Sasuke et moi. J'ai échoué, je ne peux pas rentrer et me retrouver face à Sakura en ayant faillit à ma promesse. Des traces de pas. Celles de Sasuke. Mon choix est fait. J'entends des aboiements, c'est sans doute Kakashi-sensei, Je dois me dépècher. Pardonne moi Sakura, je sais que tu l'aimes, mais toi tu ne sais pas combien je peux l'aimer !!! Adieu Konoha, on se retrouvera !!

_Fin du Flash-Back_

_-Bon maintenant c'est bien beau d'être arrivé la , mais va falloir rentrer sans se faire repérer _  
**-J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre Gamin! **  
_-Te revoila toi !! J'me disais aussi bizarre l'autre peluche n'est pas très causante depuis tout à l'heure ! _  
**-C'est pas le respect qui t'étouffe toi hein !! J'te rappelle juste que Konoha, c'est pas vraiment un endrois qui me rappelle de bons souvenirs alors j'me repassais dans la tête tous les bons moments que j'avais passé jusqu'à maintenant!!! **  
_-Des bons souvenirs ? De quel genre sans être indiscret ? _  
**-Du genre ce jeune homme si fougueux que tu t'étais fait à Iwa no kuni ( Pays de la Terre )!! Je me rappelle encore le visage qu'il avait au moment où il a jouit !!!! Merveilleux !!! Et aussi celui de Kusa no Kuni tout timide mais il avait réussit à faire des choses incroya...**  
_-C'est pas bientôt fini ce cirque !! On peut savoir depuis quand t'es devenu un pervers Kyu-chan ? _  
**-La faute à qui ? Ca fait 6 ans que mon réceptacle couche chaque soir avec un homme différent, que veux tu ça finit par me travailler tout ça moi !!!! Faut dire que depuis qu'on a fusionner, tu t'es bien arrangé question physique, hein gamin!!!**  
_-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles j'ai toujours étais beau garçon !!!! _  
**-Bien sur si on aime le style rondouillard!!!**  
_-...._  
**-Ahah !!! C'est pas souvent que j'arrive à te couper le sifflet !!! **

C'est vrai qu'il s'était bien arrangé notre petit Naruto! Depuis qu'il avait fusionné avec Kyubi pour devenir plus fort, il faisait tomber hommes et femmes comme des mouches!!! Ah il en avait briser des coeurs chez la gente féminine mais les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas dommage pour elles !! Imaginez-vous 1m80 de muscles fins mais bien présents, les cheveux blonds avec quelques mèches rouges, les yeux tantôt azur, tantôt améthyste, tantôt rouge selon ses humeurs, une peau halée à souhait, des jambes longues et fines, un fessier ferme et musclé ... aaaaah Un vrai tombeur ! Et bien sur en 10 ans il n'avait pas chaumé (pas au niveau baise évidemment ^^')!! Il avait subi chaque jour un entraînement intensif de la part de son nouveau sensei attitré, j'ai nommé Kyu-sensei !!!! Il était devenu plus fort dans le but de ramener enfin Sasuke à Konoha, pourquoi pas lui dire enfin ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et protéger ses amis !!!

Mais pour l'instant le problème était de rentrer dans le village sans se faire repérer !!!

_-Quoi que si la surveillance est toujours aussi intense que lors de mon enfance, ça devrait pas trop poser de problèmes _

Effectivement, à peine arrivé à 10 mètres de la porte, Naruto entendit les ronflements discrets (humhum) des deux gardes.

_-Qu'est-ce que je disais ?On rentre ici comme dans un moulin !!! _  
**-C'est pas vraiment le moment de s'en plaindre si tu veux mon avis gamin **  
_-Dis moi tu vas me donner ton avis pendant encore longtemps ? _  
**-...**  
_-Merci d'avoir compris le sous-entendu de la phrase !! _

Après cette conversation amicale (rehumhum), Naruto franchie silencieusement la porte en prennant soin de masquer son chakra pour ne pas être découvert !

_-Bon maintenant j'vais faire un tour du côté de mon ancien chez-moi, ça m'permettra de dormir un peu avant d'aller voir Baa-chan!! Et pis j'pourrais voir un peu les changements de ce cher village !! _

Il marcha donc dans les petites ruelles et huma alors une odeur qu'il n'avait pas reniflée depuis 10 ans maintenant !

_- Ramen !!!!!! Ramen !!!!!! Ramen !!!!!! Ramen !!!!!! Ramen !!!!!! Ramen !!!!!! Ramen !!!!!! _  
**-T'as fini oui ? **  
_-Ramen !!!!!! Ramen !!!!!! Ramen !!!!!! Ramen !!!!!! Ramen !!!!!! Ramen !!!!!! Ramen !!!!!! _  
**-.-"**

Et voila notre charmant Kitsune en train de rappliquer vite fait bien fait devant son restaurant favoris et après avoir vérifié rapidement que sa cape le dissimulait parfaitement ( et oui toujours aussi gourmant mais plus intelligent également ) il rentra . Et se figeat !!

_- ........ _  
**-Gamin ? Youhou !! **  
_-....... _  
**-Et le v'la en mode Hors-circuit maintenant !! -.-" **  
_-.... Et merde !! Y peuvent pas dormir comme toute personne sencée le ferait à c't'heure ? _

Dans le restaurant, attablé, se trouvait Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka et un jeune homme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux noirs qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
Si Naruto avait changé, Sakura aussi!!!! Bien plus féminine qu'avant, ses cheveux lui descendaient jusqu'au bas du dos, et ses yeux émeraudes étaient mis en valeur par un maquillage discret mais bien présent . Elle était vêtu d'un T-shirt bordeau parsemé de fine fleur de cerisier rose pâle et d'un pantalon de ninja normal noir ainsi que de sandales réglementaires . Sa poitrine développée était souligée grâce à un décolleté et un collier long. Naruto vit alors que celle-ci tenait la main du jeune homme à la peau pâle à côté d'elle !

_-Chouette une conccurente de moins !!! _

Naruto s'installa à une table près de ses anciens amis et commanda une méga-portion de ramen. Puis il écouta ses anciens coéquipiers.

-Il devrait déjà être là !! s'exclama Sakura  
-Je sais pas comment il était avant de partir mais depuis qu'il est revenu, on peut pas dire que la ponctualité soit son fort!! dit le jeune homme  
-Saï a raison, Il a pris vos mauvaises habitudes Kakashi-sensei !! rigola Sakura

_-Saï donc ? Peut-être qu'il fait partis de l'équipe 7 maintenant ? Son chakra m'a l'air assez puissant il va falloir s'en méfier, même s'il est loin de m'égaler ! _  
**-Evidemment qu'il est loins de t'égaler, tout le monde ne peut pas servir de réceptacle à un démon et à son chakra !! Sans compter que tu as eu un sensei exceptionnel !!! **  
_-Ca chuis pas près de l'oublier vu que tu me le rabâches continuellement !!! Et de qui sont-il en train de parler ? _

Tout en bavardant avec son démon, Naruto engloutit plus d'une vingtaine de bol de ramen, histoire de rattraper le temps perdu ! (^^)

-Et ben ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un client pareil !! Dit le chef Ichiraku  
-Vraiment ? répondit Naruto  
-Oui, ça doit bien faire 10 ans maintenant, depuis Naruto il n'y a pas de gros mangeur...

Cette déclaration jeta un grand froid sur la discussion des occupants de la table d'à côté qui jetèrent un regard noir au chef.

-Naruto vous dites ? questionna le Kitsune en faisant mine d'être interessé  
-Oui c'est cela, Uzumaki Naruto! Un vrai garnement mais sur lequel on pouvait compter !! Vous en avez peut-être entendu parler ?  
-Non jamais désolé !! dit Naruto

**-C'est pas beau de mentir !! **  
_-La ferme Kyu-chan_

-Vraiment ? Dommage c'était un chouette petit!!  
-Pourquoi vous parlez de lui au passé ? Il est mort ? demanda notre renard  
-Je ne sais pas !! Depuis 10 ans personne n'a de nouvelle de lui !! Il a disparu après un combat avec son ami Sasuke Uchiwa et personne ne l'a plus jamais revu ! expliqua tristement le chef  
-Sasuke Uchiwa ? Celui qui a déserté pour aller chez Orochimaru ?  
-Oui celui-la même !!  
-J'en ai pas mal entendu parlé au moment où il a déserté !! Bon je vais vous laisser !!

Le blond paya sa consommation, jeta un coup d'oeil aux occupant de l'autre table et sortit pour se diriger vers son ancienne demeure. Tout en se dirigeant vers celle-ci, il ressentit un chakra familier, mais ni fit pas très attention car il était fatigué à cause de la longue route qu'il avait parcouru pour revenir !  
Il arriva donc devant chez lui, pris la clée qu'il avait caché dans un recoins de sa porte comme il le faisait avant de sortir, alla se coucher sans faire attention au bordel environnant et s'endormis rapidement.


	2. Chapter 2

_Avant de commencer le deuxième chapitre, j'aimerais répondre aux quelques questions posées par des lecteurs de ma fic :_

_Pour __Junonchan____: Comme je le dis un peu plus haut, Naruto, tout sexy qu'il est devenu, reste Naruto, alors si on peut vivre au milieu d'emballage de ramens vides et autre, ça doit pas beaucoup le déranger de dormir dans une chambre non-nettoyée depuis …7 ans ? Mmmmh quoi que, peut-être que quelqu'un l'a fait se ménage pendant qu'il n'était pas la … ça reste une possibilité ; ). Pour répondre à ta deuxième question, notre cher Naruto n'a pas beaucoup dormis lors de son voyage de retour au bercaille alors je suis sure qu'il y aurait pu y avoir un troupeau de mini-Kyubi au milieu de la route dansant la macarena, il ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Merci pour tes questions si tu en as d'autres n'hésite pas à demander._

_Pour Mariko89__ : Je suis bien incapable de te donner des dates précises pour les sorties de nouveaux chapitres car je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup d'opportunités pour écrire pendant un moment, mais je te promets que si je peux j'essayerai de les régulariser !!!_

_Voila, merci pour vos commentaires et si jamais vous vous posez des questions ou avez des suggestions à me faire, je suis ouverte à tout ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes_

Le jour ne s'était pas encore levé, l'aube pointait juste le bout de son nez.

Le flot de marchands et d'habitants ne se déversait pas encore dans les rues de Konoha. Il n'y a aucun bruit, et tout le monde profite de leurs dernières heures de sommeil.

Pourtant, un jeune homme blond n'aura pas cette chance …

**-DEBOUT LA D'DANS !!! **

Comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarquez, avoir un réveil est totalement inutile si vous possédez en vous un démon. Par contre rien ne permet de régler l'intensité et l'heure à laquelle vous serez réveillez, mais vous économisez les piles et faite un bon geste pour la planète.

_-…_

**-J'ai dit debout la d'dans !!!!**

_-…_

**-Oh gamin, si tu te lèves pas maintenant je vais t'aider à le faire et j'suis pas sur que tu apprécies …**

_-…_

**-Comme tu veux … mattes ça j'te jure qu'tu vas t'lever …**

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!_

Et voila notre petit-grand Naruto qui fonce vers les toilettes, une main sur la bouche.

_-'Tin sale renard réveil doux tu connais ?_

**-Une marque d'électroménager peut-être ?**

_-… -.-'' _

Après ce réveil mouvementé, Naruto déjeuna rapidement (et il ne boit même plus de lait périmé maintenant !!) et se prépara pour se rendre chez l'Hokage.

Avant de partir il se tourna vers son miroir et voici ce que ce cher morceau de verre reflétait : un jeune homme blond vêtu d'un T-shirt moulant noir sans manche avec un col (style T-shirt Anbu) et d'un pantalon de ninja classique noir ainsi que de sandales de ninja noires. Ses bras étaient couverts de bandages qui partaient d'entre l'épaule et le coude et se perdaient dans les manchons noirs qu'il portait aux avant-bras. Ses mains étaient protégées par des mitaines noires également. La seule note de couleur résidait dans l'épée bordeaux accrochée à sa ceinture longue d'environ 70 cm.

Après s'être détaillé afin de voir si aucun détail ne clochait, il prit sont manteau, mis la capuche sur sa tête et sorti de l'appartement.

_-Va quand falloir penser à ranger ! Par contre on dirait que le ménage a été fait il n'y pas longtemps …_

**-Parce que ton appartement dans cet état, c'est après avoir été nettoyé ? J'ose même pas imaginer l'était dans lequel il était avant …**

_-La ferme !!!_

Cette conversation dura un moment sur le trajet qui séparait la maison de Naruto à la demeure de l'Hokage. Mais après avoir parcouru environ la moitié du chemin, le jeune renard s'arrêta.

_-Kyu-chan …_

**-Je sais on est suivi !! Ils se sont en-fin rendu compte de ta présence … pas doués **

_-Bon et ben c'est parti pour un détour._

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Naruto disparu dans un nuage de poussière laissant seul les pauvres Anbus chargés de sa filature. (Bien fait pour eux =P)

Naruto fit donc comme prévu un petit détour et arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant la fenêtre du bureau de l'Hokage qui était comme d'habitude en plein boulot (c'est-à-dire elle dormait sur les parchemins sensés être son boulot). Notre Kitsune rentra par la fenêtre et vint de poster devant la femme endormie (un filet de bave coulait de sa bouche pour atterrir sur le parchemin traitant d'un quelconque traité de paix avec un puissant pays qui allait surement être enchanté de recevoir l'ADN de la vieille lors de son envoi) et attendit qu'elle se réveille. Mais après ¼ d'heure d'attente, notre jeune héro qui n'est tout de même pas réputé pour sa patience, même s'il s'était arrangé avec l'âge, la secoua afin de la réveiller.

-Hein… gné…quezquécé ?

-Un visiteur !

-Hein… Ah oui, c'est pourquoi ?

-Je souhaite résider à Konoha pendant une duré indéterminée.

-… C'est vous l'homme qui est arrivé cette nuit ?

- Effectivement et je me permettrais de vous dire que si vos gardes ne sont pas plus attentifs vous finirez par avoir de plus en plus de problème d'intrusion …

-Seriez-vous en train de me dire comment faire mon travail ?

-Pas du tout je n'aurais pas cette prétention voyons !!

-Mouais… Bon voyons pour ce formulaire de résidence, il me faut votre nom et votre prénom, et faites moi voir votre visage également !

-Très bien !

Le Kitsune rabattît sa capuche et dévoila ainsi son visage

-Mon dieu mais tu es …


End file.
